Breakout 1st Carrie story
by andrewsblueangel
Summary: Again please read and review, it helps me keep writing more stories to know that people are reading.. A young woman accused of a terrible crime she did not commit is befriended by our beloved Andrew while in prision..What happens when she escapes, will he


Breakout 1st Carrie story

Part One

It was nighttime at The Warren's Women's Correctional facility. It was dark and lonely and oh so quiet.

Andrew was sitting on the side of twenty one year old Carrie's bed holding the young inmate tightly to him as she slept fitfully through the night.

The angel knew that if he left her side for even a moment Carrie wouldn't survive the next few minutes let alone the night.

"I didn't do it. Please won't someone believe me, I didn't kill that little boy. God where are you why have you left me here?" She wept in her sleep calling out and trembling and she relived the events of the arrest and the whirlwind trail that sent her to this desolate place.

Only anguish and pain lived here and so much anger Andrew thought. He sensed the evil all surrounding them and he held Carrie tighter kissing the top of her head to reassure her as she did so.

Andrew watched Carrie's cellmate warily. Carrie had only been her a week and already most of the staff liked her. They too had a hard time believing that someone with such an innocent spirit could do the things she had done.

The jealously of April for Carrie was obvious. How could the state put Carrie with someone who had murdered her own husband and children? The hatred and bitterness towards anything soft and good was evident here.

"I swear I'm going to kill you pretty girl, if it's the last thing I do." April said her eyes so full of hate that it made Andrew realizes what he had to do. He had to get Carrie out of here and prove her innocence. He'd have to reveal himself as the one who brought little Jake home that night.

He knew he'd be putting himself at risk but it was alright he thought as every fiber of his being told him to get his charge out of here before it was to late. He had already had to take one innocent soul home he didn't know if he could bear bringing home another.

Suddenly a blood curling scream caused Andrew to shake with fright. He trembled right down to his feet. He looked up to see what was going on.

April was screaming at the top of her lungs and with one swift move she was on top of Carrie who was too exhausted to fight back.

Andrew put himself over Carrie to shield her from April's relentless attack. Wardens came running inmates woke up and were restlessly kicking at their cell walls and bars causing even more commotion and confusion. It sounded as if the prison would crumble to the ground at any second.

Carrie saw him as April smacked him hard in the face. Not one sound of pain did he utter and then April screamed even louder as she saw Andrew who had taken her husband and children home after her violent attack on them.

"I hate you angel!" She screeched and wouldn't get off. Carrie blinked. Angel? God hadn't left her. If even someone as evil as April was could recognize who Andrew was then Carrie knew she had to protect the one who was trying to save her.

The wardens came to break up the frightening but Carrie feared it was already too late as she collapsed against Andrew. Did angels die she wondered as the wardens pulled April off of her and Andrew. She hoped not she wanted the chance to thank God for sending Him for not forgetting her as she had thought.

"God understands Carrie. That's why he sent me. I'll get you out of here. If its the last thing I do you're getting out of here. We'll prove you didn't do it. God knows Carrie, God knows." Andrew said weakly as the wardens examined her. The prison nurse was there and as Andrew got a good look at her he saw that it was Monica a fellow angel and good friend.

Andrew passed out his strength drained from him. He knew only one thing if Carrie were to survive at all and clear her name she must get out of here. He felt the knowledge fill him. "No." He thought. "Please no. Let me help her please."

He struggled to regain awareness. The prison guards remained outside her cell as Monica left a weakened Carrie. Andrew made his way over to her cot and gathered her close to him.

"Be ready Carrie, there is no other way. We're going to break out of here, tonight now." The angel said softly. One way or the other they were getting out. Andrew picked up Carrie and when all was quiet and the guards had left Andrew moved his hand over the locked bars and prayed for protection for him and Carrie as he walked her through the prison and right out the front door without a soul seeing them.

Andrew ran as he heard the guards screaming that there had been a break out.

He ran from the prison floodlights from the guards and from the evil in the prison. It was only the beginning of the long hard road of proving Carrie's innocence but do it he must or another innocent soul would be lost. He was not about to let that happen, not again...

Two

When Carrie awoke Andrew was still carrying her stumbling along the darkest parts of the road he could. She groaned and struggled against him. "Who are you?" She asked as memories of the prison fight flashed in and out of her mind making her feel dizzy when he gently placed her on her feet.

She heard April's voice in her mind. She had known who she was. Andrew was an angel. "I hate you angel!" April had screeched making her assault all that much worse on them both. Like a nightmare that wouldn't go away she realized that she and the angel were on the run. He had broken her out of prison and she knew it was only a matter of time before they were caught.

The angel staggered trying and tried to regain his balance. Carrie reached to steady him and for a moment he simply put his head on her shoulder. She could hear him breathing raggedly as he tried to summon up some more strength.

"I'm Andrew. You already know I'm an angel. We have to keep on moving." He said and took her hand. His body swayed as he tried to move forward.

Carrie steadied him again and she gasped when she heard the sounds of a car and saw headlights brighten up the black night.

"You are not going to get very far like that baby. Your friend there doesn't look to good. "

A woman stepped out of the car. She was African American with long curly dark hair.

"Andrew we have to get out of here. Come on.." Carrie said tugging him along.

"It's alright. She's a friend of mine. Her name is Tess." He said now leaning heavily on her for support.

Carrie almost let go of him but quickly she steadied herself. "Are you an angel too?" She asked softly holding Andrew protectively to her. Two angels in one night she thought where we they all when I was locked up in the first place?

"Yes I am an angel too and to answer your question baby Andrew has been with you all along. God sent him so you would not be alone through all of this." Tess said slowly coming closer. She did not want to frighten her anymore then she already was.

"Andrew needs help. He took a pretty bad beating. If it wasn't for him I'd be dead right now." Carrie said truly worried about her friend.

"You can help him right where we are. Put your hands one on each side of his head." Tess instructed.

"He needs to be in a hospital." Carrie muttered but she did as she was told.

To her shock Andrew's bruises started to disappear.

"Keep your hands there baby, another minute or two and Andrew will be just like new." The angel said.

"How, why?" She asked as after a few more minutes her friend was completely healed.

"You had faith baby. Not a whole lot but just enough to do what God needed you to. You helped His angel and for that He is very proud of you." Tess said as Andrew hugged Carrie.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"I should be the one thanking you Andrew. You took all that for me. I should've been dead. Maybe I would be better off." Carrie said with tears streaking her face.

"Don't you say that, don't!"Andrew cried to Carrie his face so racked with pain that she was immediately sorry she had spoken.

He turned to Tess.

"I can't take another one home Tess. I can't. I won't" He said stubbornly.

Carrie's mouth dropped open. She wanted to speak cry scream anything but she couldn't.

She knew now exactly what kind of angel Andrew was and this freaked her out.

He was an angel of death.

She knew that she should have been dead tonight. If he hadn't intervened that's exactly what should have taken place.

"Why didn't you just let me die Andrew, anything is better then living like this! I'm on the run having had an angel break me out of prison for something I didn't even do! A little boy is dead and I was blamed for his murder. I pleaded with God to help me but he didn't. He just stayed quiet and let it all happen. He let a little boy die he let an innocent person be blamed for his death while the real killer walks around free. How could He let all this happen? How!" She screamed her sobs and words tearing at Andrew's heart.

Andrew looked at Tess helplessly. How on earth could they make Carrie see the truth when sometimes even an angel couldn't take anymore?

They couldn't hang around to long to answer question's right now.

Quietly the three got into Tess's car and she drove off into the starless night.

Carrie was defeated if even angels couldn't answer her questions how was she going to survive all this? She saw the tears on Andrew's cheeks even darkness couldn't hide those.

Somehow a voice whispered in the night you will survive this will get through it. You are not alone.

She curled up into a ball in the backseat of the car and she fell asleep her arms wrapped tightly around her body.

Andrew watched her from the front seat and as he prayed for their safety he knew what it was that she would have to do in order to understand everything that had gone on before and everything that would go on.

The angel of death shuddered at the very thought of what Carrie would have to do to prove her innocence. It was something no other human had done before. Angel had turned human but this was something all Heaven would be talking about for ages to come. After all no human had ever been an angel before especially not an angel of death. 

Andrew climbed over the seat to curl up next to Carrie much to Tess's grumbling about doing such a thing while they were driving. He held her tightly to him knowing that the next few days were going to be a true testament of Carrie's faith. He fell into a deep sleep as Tess sang an old lullaby.

"Sleep angel boy." She said softly as she pulled into a rest stop for a few hours rest herself. 'You are going to need all your strength to help that baby through this."  
She fell into a restless slumber part of her still alert.

If only the three knew how close to danger they really were. The restless eyes that watched them from the bushes knew what he had to do. He would have to kill them; there was no way he could let them prove his guilt. He laughed softly wickedly in the night and disappeared ready for his next move and their last...

Three

"Andrew I don't think I can do this, no human has ever faced God before, I mean Moses did but that was different. He was chosen by God to do what He did. How is being an angel of death supposed to help me prove my innocence, Andrew we don't even know who did this." Carrie said truly terrified at the idea of meeting her maker face to face and she wasn't going to be dead when she did it. One was supposed to meet God after she died not before.

Andrew smiled as God had let him in on her line of thinking.

"Carrie believe me when its time to meet God you meet him whether you're living or dead. You will see a lot of things being an angel of death that you wouldn't as a human. God sees things in an entirely different manner. A human's view of time is so different and you'll see that once you're an angel. As for Moses he wasn't exactly thrilled about doing God's work either but He warmed up to it. You will too. I'm going to be with you every step of the way. I promise there is nothing to be scared of and you will do just fine." He said reassuringly.

Carrie was a huge ball of nerves as the night wore on and on and on. They were waiting for the call to bring Carrie to meet God so she could receive her instructions.

She swallowed when there was a knock at their motel room door.

Andrew moved toward it and opened it. He smiled when he saw Monica.

"Its time Andrew Carrie." She said quietly.

Carrie trembled as she stood up from her chair. "You're the nurse from the prison. Are you an angel too?" She asked in astonishment.

"Yes Carrie, I am. There are angels everywhere even in prison." She said softly.

Carrie slowly joined Andrew and Monica. They went to open the door but instead of a dark miserable night they were bathed a light so bright Carrie had to look a way.

When the light dimmed a bit Carrie marveled at the change in all of them. Carrie now wore a long white dress along with Monica. Her hair was now beautifully curled and there was a white carnation attached to her dress.

"Am I an angel now?" She asked Monica who was dressed in a pearl white dress with spaghetti straps and a shawl to cover her shoulders.   
Andrew wore a white suit as well and somehow her image of the grim reaper was completely dispelled upon seeing her friend dressed as he was. Andrew was calm and gentle unlike the pictures of the angels of death she'd seen in museums.

"Yes Carrie you are. Its time to meet God Carrie and don't be afraid, God wouldn't give you anything you couldn't handle and He believes you can handle this." Monica said reassuringly.

Carrie took hold of Andrew's arm and buried her head in his chest. "Ok I'm ready but don't you let go Andrew. " She said and the light appeared again this time closing gently around them until the three disappeared completely into it leaving the motel room empty and quiet.

"Don't worry Carrie I won't let go." Andrew was heard to say as the three made their way toward Heaven and ultimately God... 

Four

when the four emerged from the swirling white light Carrie spun slowly around as if trying to take everything in at once.

"Are we in Heaven?" Carrie asked her voice full of awe and curiosity. Her voice seemed to echo throughout the Heavens. It was as if everyone in Heaven could hear her question.

"Yes Carrie." Said Andrew. "You are very much in Heaven."

"Am I dead? I thought you had to be dead to go to Heaven." She said her voice again echoing.

Soon more curious souls and angels came to welcome Carrie.

"No Carrie you aren't dead." Andrew assured her as he reached for her hand. They seemed to almost float around Heaven but not quite.

"You're sure I'm not dead?" She asked still a bit worried about that.

"I'm positive you are not dead." Andrew chuckled unable to hide his smile. It was very seldom he had brought anyone living to Heaven. The Father only did this when He had to go to the extremes when He had to convince someone how real He really was.

"Its sorta like being on a cloud up here." Carrie said as she stuck close to Andrew.

"Its much more then that Carrie there is so much love here. Can you not feel it?" Monica asked and Carrie stood still a moment.

The beauty of the souls around her the glorious singing she heard and the overwhelming feeling of so much perfect love flooded her very being.

"Yes I can. How do you even want to go back to earth? There's nothing but peace here." Carrie said feeling limp with sheer joy and love. This kind of perfect complete feeling she had never experienced on earth.

"That's easy." Tess said with a hand on Carrie's soft cheek.  
"We go to earth because God gave us a deep love for humans. We want to help in whatever way the Father wants us to."

Carrie did not want to go back to earth. There was only pain grief and suffering for her there. For her here there was total and utter happiness and acceptance.

Andrew put his arm around Carrie. "Its time." He said holding her tightly to him.

"I'm scared Andrew." She said as she trembled.

"Don't be. All of us are here for you. We know that there is nothing for you to fear." He said encouragingly.

"That's easy for you to say. You three are angels. You see God all the time. I'm just a lowly human. What if He doesn't like me? Will He smite me or something like the Bible says?" She asked fearfully.

"No Carrie. God would never ever hurt you. Fear not. God will be with you and so will we." Monica said assumingly.

Tess patted her shoulder.

"Its time baby. Its time for you to meet the Father." Tess said and Carrie nodded. The three began walking and were once again enveloped in a beautiful white light.

"I'm so afraid." Carrie said swallowed back her fear as best she could. She didn't want to be afraid but God wanted to see her and no one except Jesus had ever seen him and maybe Moses. Hmm she wondered did the burning bush count.

She trembled as a voice soft and gentle seemed to float all around them.

"Welcome Carrie my beautiful child that I love so much." Said the voice.

Carrie could not help hiding her face in Andrew's jacket.

"I'm scared, I can't do this Andrew." She said her voice muffled an filled with tears.

"Yes you can Carrie." the angel prompted and slowly Carrie raised her face to look upon the loving face that only few had seen.

Dear God she prayed even though she knew He was all around her. Give me the courage to look upon your face.

She prayed for the strength to deal with this very precious meeting. But she wasn't prepared at all for what was going to happen next...

"You want me to what?" She shrilled as the voice that so loved asked what her He wanted her to do.

Carrie could not resist what was being asked of her. The love she felt was so incredible and undeniable that she could not say no to Him.

"Please Carrie. You must do this thing if we are to save your life. It is not your time yet. There are so many people you can help like the family of the murdered boy."

She couldn't believe it. She was a human being asked to be an angel of death. She was sure she was dreaming perhaps April had knocked her into a coma and she was dreaming all of this.

"No Carrie. You are not dreaming." The Father said softly.

Carrie swallowed back her fear. She could not say no to God no matter what the outcome no matter what had gone on before.

"Yes Father. I will do as you ask." She said and in moments the four we bathed in beautiful white light again.

"My beautiful princess. I promise all this will be worth it. Someday soon all you will know is complete joy. You will know this on earth. I promise you this."

With that Carrie and the angels disappeared with them all wondering about where they would end up next...

Five

Carrie watched as the three angels quietly sat in Jake's house watching waiting. She trembled uncontrollably as the night became still and the air became colder.

"Why are we here, what good will this do?" She asked softly with tears in her voice.

"Be still child. There is one person still in danger here because she saw everything. She is too afraid to come forward because he threatened her." Tess said quietly.

It was spooky waiting in the dark and knowing that no one else could see her. She felt positively ghoulish as a thought came to her.

"Are we waiting for someone to die?" She asked waves of dread as the knowledge of what Andrew did on a daily bases filled her.

"Not if we can help it. Jake sister Abby is in a lot of danger. She saw the man that really killed her brother. You see Abby's mother went through a rather ugly divorce. Her husband was not a nice man. He was the one that really killed Jake. Abby saw all of this but her father is threatening to kill her too if she talks." Andrew said the sadness clear in his voice.

"Why couldn't you help him?" Carrie asked and she understood that sometimes even angels must feel helpless to stop bad things from happening.

"He had free will. He chose to do what he did. But God has not forgotten what he did and his little boy is forever safe in His arms. But God wants us to help Abby. Because of all this a lot more lives may be changed. She will use her voice to help other children like her but only if we can get her to listen to us." Andrew said the hope that the little girl would listen evident in his voice.

Carrie didn't question him. Oh gosh she thought poor Abby she must be so afraid she thought to lose her brother and then have to go through being threatened and frightened half to death too.

What frightened Carrie was the shadowy figure they saw lurking about in the bushes of Abby's home watching and waiting. The house was dark silent and there was no movement in the air around her home. Not even a bird chirped.

Carrie gasped when the man took off his mask for a moment and swathed his face with a handkerchief. Carrie recognized him instantly. He was Mr. Banks who often did work for the families in the neighborhood. They had all trusted him even Carrie's own parents.

An anger filled Carrie as she watched him skulk about the house just waiting for an opportunity to hurt Abby even kill her like she had Jake.

She was only beginning to understanding the helplessness the angels felt when they couldn't do anything to prevent bad things from happening. Things that humans did to each other everyday were terrible horrible and unimaginable, yet they happened all the time and Carrie was amazed that even people did nothing to stop them from happening.

Well Carrie thought with determination, that little girl is not going to suffer anymore and neither am I. She knew in her heart what she had to do and she squeezed Andrew's hand before moving forward. It was time she thought for justice to be served.

She jumped out of the bushes with a blood curling scream. She grabbed Mr. Banks about the neck and jumped on his back pounding him with her fists her rage barely controlled.

Andrew and Monica jumped into the fray and Tess moved forward ready to give this man the lecture of a life time when knowledge filled her.

"Wait stop Andrew Monica Carrie, Jake is still alive, everything that's happened has been carefully orchestrated for this moment, stop, make him tell us where Jake is before it really is to late..." Tess cried praying that her friends would listen.

They backed off but Andrew held tightly to Mr. Banks. "I took Jake home Tess. He can't be alive." Andrew said glaring at Mr. Banks.

"That was an illusion. God wanted you to think Jake was going home but it didn't happen. Jake is till alive and Banks here knows it." Tess said marching up to Mr. Banks and getting right in his face.

"Evan Tyler Banks you tell this very angry angel where that little boy is. You tell me right now or I won't stop what's about to happen to you. In fact I'll help." Tess said more menacingly then the others had ever seen her.

"Do what you have to but you will not know where that little boy is ever." He smirked and spit in Tess's face.

"Get him." Tess cried and with that the fray started up again bringing on the police and d Abby and her parents. By the time everything was straightened out Tess and the others feared for the safety of little Jake.

"Please Father." Carrie prayed knowing having her name cleared would mean nothing without Jakes safe return, "Please show us where little Jake is, before its to late..."

Six

Carrie froze in the middle of the fray knowing exactly where Jake was. It was eerie to suddenly be filled with knowledge to know something that no one else but her knew.

"Stop it." She shouted pulling herself from the fray. She grabbed a mega-phone from a startled police officer and hollered "Stop it. I know where Jake is."

Nobody listened; everyone was involved in getting a piece of Evan Tyler and apparently of each other.

Carrie disappeared knowing she had to find Jake before it was too late. What good was being an angel if nobody listened to you? What good was being God is everybody ignored you broke all of your laws and scoffed at you even in the face of undying love. Even his angels had ignored her so intent was they upon venting their anger on something they couldn't control anyways. Evan Tyler would be Evan Tyler and now they were behaving like a bunch of street thugs instead of the angels they were.

Carrie reappeared by the open drain. She was knee deep in water but she didn't feel the wetness. All she could hear was little Jake crying softly and his weak cries for help.

"Jake. Oh you poor dear." She said as she knelt down untied him and wrapped him in a blanket that simply appeared in her arms ready for her charge to be wrapped in.

In the distance almost on another level shouts of joy and "Glory to God in the highest!" could be heard with much singing and gladness.

"Who are you, mommy daddy Abby..." He said weakly.

Carrie held him tightly to her as she made her way back to where Evan was now in handcuffs.

She walked out of a bright light still holding the shivering boy close to her.

Carrie walked through the crowd of stunned police officers bruised and slightly bleeding angels and handed Jake over to his mother.

"Who are you, I thought you hurt my baby but, but..." Jake's mother Angie said softly tears streaking her cheeks as she held Jake close to her. Abby and her father crowded close to brother and son each with looks of great joy on their faces.

"Up until yesterday I was just as human as you are but for reasons I still can't understand I'm an angel. Angie, Jack Abby, I was devastated when I was arrested for killing Jake. I thought God had abandoned me but He didn't just like He didn't abandon your little boy. Everyone has an angel everyone even those we think may not deserve it. When I gathered up Jake to bring him here there was great joy in Heaven. For a little while I understand know what its like to be God, frustrated when those you love go off and do their own thing even when its bad for them but so joyful when His little children are back in the arms of their parents and siblings. "Carrie said and smiled even as tears streaked her cheeks.

Jake was put into an ambulance and Jake's family climbed in with him thanking Carrie on their way in.

"I'm not the one you should thank. I only went and got him but I wouldn't have known where he was if God hadn't wanted him back where he belongs with his family." She said softly in awe of all that was happening so fast.

The ambulance whirred away and a police officer told Carrie she was free to go her name was now clear.

Carrie understood now that freedom in God was more important then any freedom here on earth and she would do all of this again to feel the joy she felt upon placing little Jake back in the arms of his family.

She felt an arm around her and she turned to look into Andrew's tear filled eyes.

She turned and hugged him as Monica and Tess stood smiling and watching the two now kindred spirits.

But the story wasn't over yet, oh no, Carrie's adventures as an angel were just beginning only she didn't know that yet...

Seven

Carrie could not believe that God was asking her to work as an angel whenever she was needed.

She had agreed of course, who could refuse such a request from Andrew when he used that puppy dog look?

Jake and Abby had had a wonderful reunion and that in itself had been worth all she'd been through.

Looking back on it she almost wondered if she hadn't been having some kind of wild dream.

Andrew appeared in front of her however and she smiled ad she finished putting on her makeup.

"You look beautiful." He said with a smile and her whole face lit up as she leaned forward to hug him.

"Thank you."She said shyly and finished packing her suitcases with Andrew's help.

"Andrew tell me the truth, am I dreaming this is all so wild." She said as he gathered her suitcases.

"No Carrie everything that happened was real and there is someone who needs help that is dreaming. Her name is Kristen and she's been having terrible nightmares. There isn't much time to help her." He said in a worried voice.

"Well I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be, lets do it, lets go help Kristen." She said and Andrew smiled.

Carries faith was strong and sure as she got into the back seat of Tess's car after hugging Tess and Monica.

"We have to hurry; Gloria is with Kristen right now while we went to bring you to her. You may be the only one that can help Kristen. You got a lot of faith packed in those bags baby?" Tess asked as she started the car.

Carrie smiled and pointed to her heart. "I don't need to pack it away Tess; I got it all right here." She said confidently.

"Okay then you keep that faith ready baby because we're all going to need it especially Kristen." Tess said and with that they were off and driving.

As Carrie sat in the back with Andrew the wind whipping through her hair she said a prayer for Kristen, she had the feeling that dealing with being wrongfully arrested and nearly beaten by another inmate was going to be nothing compared to what she was about to face...

She felt Andrew squeeze her hand and when she looked up he was smiling. Any fear she felt faded away when she smiled back at him...She was about to embark on her first adventure with an angel but what she didn't know was she was about to be faced with more then she had ever faced before and that she was being tested.

She scribbled in her journal as they drove after all if she didn't write this down who would ever believe what was about to happen let alone what had happened...

The car stopped in front of a place called Angel Haven.

It was a large farmhouse set against the backdrop of gorgeous mountians, though it was beautiful, evil and darkness lurked not to far away. She shivered as she felt a cold chill.

Monica Tess and Andrew ushered her quickly into the house. It was time Carrie thought the adventure and the nightmare was just beginning...


End file.
